


Highs and Lows

by drekkeri



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slow Burn, Trans! Connor Murphy, Trans! Jared Kleinman, Type 1 Diabetic Connor Murphy, but connor has type 1 diabetes and im here to preach, canon typical trigger warnings, ill edit the tags more later since im not sure where this is going and rating is subject to change, jared and connor friendship too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drekkeri/pseuds/drekkeri
Summary: Connor was more than familiar with hospitals. After years of visits the white walls, brightly colored posters, and overly cheery nurses had become an all too familiar sight. The rooms felt big and empty, and Connor hated everything about it.Well.Maybe his temporary roommate wasn't that bad.-----A series of oneshots? A fic? I don't know! All I know is Connor lived and he's been Type 1 Diabetic this whole time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So anyone who's spoken to me for four seconds knows Diabetic Connor Murphy is very close to my heart so I could ramble here for an hour, but I'll spare you.  
> This is going to either be a series of one shots or just a fic? I haven't decided? But either way it'll be gay. It's basically just a tree bros fic but,, Connor has Type 1 Diabetes, because this headcanon's important to me and I want it to catch on.

Connor was more than familiar with hospitals. After years of visits the white walls, brightly colored posters, and overly cheery nurses had become an all too familiar sight.

It all started when he was nine years old and Jared Kleinman brought in cupcakes for his birthday. Connor had fainted in the middle of the room, was rushed to the hospital, and by midnight was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. And to put it lightly?

It _sucked_.

It sucked and depression doesn’t mix well with chronic illness. So after a particularly bad depression spiral Connor just stopped caring. He could barely bring himself to get out of bed, nevermind get medication when he was up. And before he knew it he was dying.

Larry had found Connor sprawled across the kitchen floor, an empty water bottle clutched tightly against his chest. Through the fog in his brain Connor could vaguely recognize that Larry assumed he had been smoking and immediately began scolding him, demanding that he get up and explain himself. Connor did his best to stand up, but he just groaned and sat back down. His head was spinning.

"Connor Murphy! Connor-"

Then Connor blacked out.

He woke up for a few moments in the ambulance, a nurse hooking him up to an IV and saying words he couldn't even make out. Just wanting to go home he tried to sit up and leave, but the nurse pushed him back down and he fell out cold again.

The next time Connor woke up he was in a hospital bed. Licking his dry lips he sat up, groaning because his entire body felt sore. Someone was talking to him… Yeah, someone was definitely talking to him. He looked over groggily and saw a nurse changing his IV. "You're lucky that your Dad found you when he did, things could've gotten a lot worse if we got you any later." she said, moving Connor's pillows to help him sit up. "On a scale of one to ten, how are you feeling, Connor?" she asked.

Connor just groaned. He really didn't have the energy to answer right now.

"You have ketones, so you'll take awhile to stabilize. But I'm sure you know that by now." she continued.

Oh yeah- he recognized the nurse. She was... okay. Connor always thought she was short tempered for a nurse, so it was rare she was assigned to him at all.  After being admitted a few times the hospital learned who worked well with Connor and who didn't. And she just didn’t. She passed him a water bottle and he sipped from it gratefully. "Thanks." he grunted.

"Drink lots of water-"

"I fucking know." Connor took another long sip and put the bottle to the side.

"I don't want the attitude, Connor."

"I've done this shit a dozen times, I know what I'm doing." he shot back.

The nurse sighed. "Heidi will be with you later. Maybe you'll cut the crap with her."

Connor leaned back onto the pillows. "Yeah- maybe."

The nurse checked his sugar and ketone levels, both just as high as Connor expected. After that she left him to his own devices. And Connor was alone... completely alone.

No Larry. No Zoe. Not even Cynthia.

Connor turned away from the door and hid under the blanket, trying to will himself back to sleep.

Hiding under the blankets became a safe spot for him. Even if it was just the thin hospital blanket supplied, at least it helped him forget how empty the room felt. Chugging the rest of the water bottle he tossed it to the side and yawned, looking up and watching the IV drip into him. He felt his exhaustion creeping up on him again. Hoping his sugar would drop as he slept Connor closed his eyes.

He slept fitfully, waking up occasionally when a nurse came in to check his blood sugar. Every time he's groan and roll back over as soon as they were gone. If he could sleep through the entire hospital visit he would.

But eventually Connor just couldn't sleep any more.

The lights still felt too damned bright as Connor opened his eyes again, giving in to the fact he'd slept as much as he physically could. He pushed himself up in the bed. "Ugh.." he reached around and grabbed his phone from the side table, flipping through a few screens. No notifications. Okay, there was one from Spotify and another from Twitter. But no _real_ notifications. He tried not to think about it.

"And you'll be in this room for observation." A voice said from the hallway. The door opened and a nurse walked in, followed by a boy around Connor's age. "Oh! And you'll be sharing the room with Connor while you're here." she said, stepping to the side. Connor got a good look at the boy for the first time.  

The boy looked absolutely fucking terrified as he pulled at his cast, but he also looked familiar for some reason.

He nearly stumbled into the room, walking over towards the bed as the nurse prattled on. Something about his family, something about how long he'd be here. All of it information Connor didn't care about. So he just continued watching the boy. Why shouldn't he? He was the most interesting thing to happen all day.

Eventually the nurse left, leaving the two boys alone in the room.

The boy sat down on the corner of the bed, looking like he was too afraid to take up any more space. Connor noticed he was constantly moving. Picking at his cast, pulling at his shirt. God, Connor felt anxious just _watching_ him.

"Hey." Connor said eventually, unable to sit in the silence anymore. The boy jumped out of his skin. "I'm Connor." he added on.

"Ye-yeah- I know!" The boy said abruptly then made a face. "I mean- I don't _know_ but uh- I know? Sorry. The nurse mentioned your name when she was bringing me here so I remembered it! And we go to school together so I've seen you around- not that I intentionally kept an eye out for you or anything! I just like to watch people- and wow that sounds really creepy doesn't it. Sorry- don't mean to."

Connor could just blink a few times. Oh.

That caught him off guard.

The boy still looked panicked as he abruptly cut himself off from his rant, fidgeting and looking around. "Uh- you got a name?" Connor tried.

"Evan!" The boy, Evan, said suddenly. He frowned, pulling his legs up onto the bed and tucking them under himself. "I-I'm Evan..."

"Evan." Connor repeated back and nodded. "So- we go to school together?" He said, internally cringing at how he sounded. Awkward smalltalk never was his strong suit. "Do we have any classes together- that type of shit?"

Evan nodded very quickly. "Yes! We do- um. I'm in your English class? Sorry-I- I just know because you sit in front of me when you show up! I don't mean to be rude when I say that-oh my god I'm so sorry-"

"Dude." Connor said, suddenly cutting Evan off. "You need to breathe." he said bluntly. Evan inhaled sharply- okay that wasn't what Connor was going for. "I'm not going to freak out on your or any shit if that's what you're worried about.. I'm not _actually_ a fucking psychopath."

"What- no?!" Evan's head snapped up to looked Connor. "I-I don't think that! Do- do I look like the type of person who would think that? Oh my god I'm so sorry-" He dissolved into another string of apologies.

Evan's apologies eventually died off into a series of stutters and Connor stayed there quietly until he finished. "Dude... you're fine. Seriously.... just- I'm not pissed." Connor repeated and Evan quickly nodded. "So..." he started, trailing off. "What are you in here for?" He smiled a bit at his own lame joke.

"I-uh-I just sort of-I fell?" Evan rushed out, wincing as he said it aloud. "I-I was in a tree. And I-I fell-" he corrected, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"You fell?" Connor paused, unable to stop himself from laughing. "That- that's the saddest fucking thing I've ever heard."

"Ye-yeah.. I know." Evan mumbled.

"Well... for what it's worth you'll have a great nurse." Connor said, adjusting how he was sitting in the bed. "Heidi's fucking fantastic. Honestly- she's the best fucking nurse they have in this hellhole. So at least you're in good hands." Evan looked visibly uncomfortable when Connor brought it up. "Uh- did she do something to you?"

"That'smymom." Evan rushed out, all in one breath. He coughed. "That-uh- I mean she won't be our nurse because she's... my mom?"

The two of them sat in silence for awhile after that, Connor wanting to further the conversation but not knowing how. Surprisingly, it was Evan who finally spoke up.

"So-uh- what about you?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I- I was just wondering why you're here? I mean- you don't have to answer! If I'm asking something to-"

"Diabetes." Connor cut Evan off sharply. "I don't really let people know but.. Type 1 Diabetes. I fucked up my medication and ended up in an ambulance." he crossed his arms. "Fuck- speaking of... The nurse is gonna be pissed if I don't get a blood sugar." Staying under the blanket he pushed himself over towards the bed, grabbing his lancet  and pricking his finger. He squeezed a small droplet of blood out of his finger and pressed into a test strip, chewing at his lip until it beeped confirming it got a blood sugar. It was stable. Thank fuck.

He pushed himself back to the center of the bed and looked up at Evan, who was just staring at Connor. "So you-uh- you can't eat sugar?" Evan stammered out. Connor groaned. "I mean! I don't mean to assume anything I just- I don't really know anyone with it. I know Jared's mom has it but it's not like we ever talk about it- because that would be totally weird and-"

"I can eat sugar!" Connor snapped, exasperated. "I can eat whatever the fuck I want, and no I didn't get it because I'm fat." That should go without saying, Connor was a twig. "I just need to get blood sugars and give myself insulin shots and shit. So don't fucking assume a cupcake will kill me." He explained. Evan nodded so quickly it looked violent.

Connor leaned back into the pillows and turned to face the wall, staring at it for awhile. Just because he regretted his outburst, even if it was incredibly small for him, didn't mean he had it in him to apologize. Evan went quiet besides him.

Once again, Connor didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he woke up.

Being in the hospital was draining.

He sat up slowly and looked over at Evan, who was still sitting in a corner of the bed. "Connor are- are you awake? Oh no I didn't wake you up did I-" Evan started to ramble but Connor held up a hand.

"You didn't." he said and took a breath, looking Evan over again.

"Oh! I'm glad- I'd hate to of waken you up because you really need to sleep if you want to get better. At least that's what my mom tells me... But I'll be out of your hair anyways! The nurse says I'll be leaving... I was just here for observation, so I'll be-yeah- I'll be leaving..."

"Oh." Connor nodded slowly. Maybe it was just the loneliness getting to him, but he kind of liked having Evan around.

"Yeah! So I won't be in your way much longer..." Evan said and stood up, hugging his cast to his chest.

"Your cast." Connor said abruptly, as if he somehow just noticed it was there. He pushed himself towards the end of the bed.

"My what?" Evan pulled it towards himself almost defensively.

"Your cast... no one's signed it."

"Yeah-well- I just got it and I don't really have many friends who would want to sign it anyways-"

"I'll do it."

"Huh?"

Connor sighed and tried to think his words through. "I'll sign your cast, there should be a sharpie on the bedside table."

Evan bit at his lip but nodded again. He walked over to the table and dug around for the sharpie before passing it to Connor. "You- you really don't have to do this? If you don’t want to?" In response Connor just took Evan's arm. "Ow..." Connor froze and looked up at him before starting to sign the cast. He wrote his name out in large letters across his entire forearm, then after a moment's pause he added his number underneath the palm.

"There. Now we can both pretend somebody visited us." Connor said quietly.

A nurse knocked on the door and popped her head in. "Evan Hansen! Your mom's in the lobby, she's worried sick about you." she said.

Evan nodded and turned back to Connor. He paused, looking about to say something before he changed his mind. "I'll see you in school." he said quickly and ran off.

Connor watched as Evan left the room, following down the hall until he was out of sight. And Connor was alone again.

He sat in the bed, playing on his phone absentmindedly and killing time for a few hours until his phone suddenly buzzed.

 

_1 New Text_

_Unknown Number_

_I'm sorry to bother you but... is this Connor?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aa thanks to everyone who commented or left kudos on the first chapter? Validation keeps me writing even though this is late since I'm sick <3  
> also shoutout to my lovely friend Jared for looking it over because I don't know basic grammar <3

**Outgoing Text To: Hansen**

**they decided to let the trainee nurse do my meds and i just spent twenty minutes teaching her how not to fucking kill me**

 

Connor Murphy had exactly six contacts in his phone. Cynthia, Larry, and Zoe took up three of those, and honestly they only texted him to figure out if he was going to be home on time or not. 

 

**Outgoing Text To: Hansen**

**fml**

 

His dealer was another one of these contacts, but he deleted their conversations frequently enough Cynthia was half convinced it was a tutor from school. Alana Beck was the fifth. She put her number into Connor's phone before he could even begin to protest years ago, and for whatever reason he never deleted the number. Maybe he figured if he was ever arrested she would be a better person to call than his family. 

 

And then, there was Evan. 

 

_ Incoming Text From: Hansen  _

_ Oh no- I'm so sorry. I mean not that it's my fault but uh- I'm sorry that you had to explain so much of that to your nurse? My mom always says they give the trainees too much responsibility, something about how they're short staffed so the newcomers don’t really learn all they're supposed to? Uh- like once she walked in and saw this panicked kid still in college almost crying over an IV bag because their advisor got called off to an emergency and left them in charge of a comatose patient and this has nothing to do with that you're even saying I'm so sorry.   _

 

Texting Evan was really weird. Part of that might just be that texting anyone was new to Connor, especially someone as rambling as Evan. After the first message, everything Evan typed seemed to be like this, a never ending string of thoughts with apologies interjected throughout. 

 

Connor didn't mind it though- honestly, it was a welcome distraction from the rush of nurses and the patient next door who sounded like they had a pair of cigarettes in place of lungs. 

 

**Outgoing Text To: Hansen**

**Rip**

 

**worse i had was a nurse who misread my sheet or some shit?**

 

**she kept giving me weird judgy looks until stuff got sorted**

 

Connor had been stuck in the hospital for two days at this point, and assuming nobody sabotaged him in his sleep, he would be out by that evening. The nurses dropped by when scheduled to make sure he was alive and eating, but other than that it was just him in the stark white room. 

 

_ Incoming Text From: Hansen  _

_ That's awful? I mean knowing what's wrong with your patient is really important?? I mean not to be saying something is wrong with you because that would be really rude I just mean that the nurses need to know what they're doing or they could do something wrong and hurt you? Though you seem to have it under control since you were telling the other nurse what to do and oh god this is so rude I'm so sorry _

 

Every time Connor's phone buzzed he checked it almost immediately. Sure, occasionally he got a text from Cynthia. She couldn't be in the hospital with him so she checked on him through text every hour on the hour, and he avoided answering those when he could. But Evan was genuinely fun to talk to, even if Connor was fairly certain Evan was having a heart attack half of the time. 

 

Talking to Evan was weird, definitely weird. 

 

But not bad. 

 

**To: Hansen**

**dude, fucking breathe** ****  
  


**you do realize its a text, you can delete shit you regret saying before you hit send right?** ****  
  


**and im not offended- that nurse was dumb as a doornail. same bitch got mad at me because one of my remotes malfunctioned and started beeping really loudly in the middle of the night to make sure i didnt fucking die** ****  
  


**i guess she wanted me to die quieter or some shit**

 

_ From: Hansen  _

_ Oh yeah I mean I guess I can do that? I just sort of type and type because if I overthink it  and edit it I'll never send it and not replying at all would be totally rude and I don't want to seem rude?  _ __  
  


_ And thats really awful?  _

 

**To: Hansen**

**yeah she sucked**

 

There was a light knock at the door and Connor's head shot up. It was a hospital, who the fuck knocked?  He locked the phone and tucked it under his pillow as the door opened, allowing a nurse to step in. 

 

She carefully closed the door behind her and pushed a loose strand of hair back, revealing Heidi Hansen's grinning face. "I didn't expect you to be awake! You normally sleep through the whole visit." she said excitedly, placing a metal tray to the side before walking over to the bed. 

 

"It's not exactly a fucking vacation, what does it matter if I sleep through the whole time?" Connor said, sitting up straighter in the bed and using the pillows for support. 

 

"Still- there's stuff to do! I mean, it's no Disney World but there are kids your age on the floor! Just an hour ago I was in the room of a boy around your age, he was _ just _ diagnosed Diabetic, too! Can you believe it? You could always make a new friend!" Heidi was ever the optimist, Connor figured that out the first time he met her. It could get annoying honestly. 

 

Connor shifted on the bed and reached over, grabbing the lancet so he could get a blood sugar before Heidi asked him to. "Saw him- I'm pretty sure the entire fucking football team was visiting his room. I'll pass." he said dryly, wiping the first drop of blood before pressing his finger against the test strip. "The sugar’s 140- where have you been? You're normally the only nurse they even allow in my room.." He asked, trying to move the subject along. 

 

Heidi's face fell a bit before she pulled her smile back on. And there it was- Heidi was almost always grinning when Connor saw her but she also always looked  _ exhausted _ . It was like she hadn't slept in a month. "Well..." she trailed off. 

 

"You don't-" Connor starts to cut in but Heidi just waved a hand. 

 

"I had to take a few days off." She said, waving a hand. "Consider it a family emergency, I had to spend a few days with my son." 

 

Connor nodded some and frowned. Oh yeah- shit. Was he supposed to tell Heidi he had seen Evan? Was there a protocol for this situation? "Oh- that shit sucks." he said awkwardly. "Is he okay?" 

 

Heidi just waved her hand again. "He'll be fine- he's a trooper! I wish I could have stayed a few more days but.... you know how it goes!" She let out a nearly pained laugh. 

 

Connor decided he would let that topic drop. 

 

Never one to sit in an awkward silence Heidi started to putter around the room and do what she had to. She decided to open the curtains on the windows before talking again, bringing the topic back around. "So, I heard you had a roommate earlier? How did that go?" she asked eventually. 

 

Connor chewed at his lip. "Yeah- it was kinda cool. He... didn't suck." he said carefully. "We talked a bit." 

 

Heidi grinned. "Oh! That's exciting, I knew you could make friends in here! Did you guys exchange Twitter's or something?" 

 

Connor resisted the urge to laugh at that, it was one of the most awkward 'mom' sentences he had ever heard. And then he lied. "No, he was in and out. I said we talked, not that we were best friends." Connor had no idea why he lied, and if you asked him later he would be just as confused about it as he was now. But he did it. 

 

Heidi seemed noticeably disappointed in that but she summoned one of her seemingly endless smiles. "Well I still bet that was good for you," she insisted. Connor just shrugged. Heidi waited a beat to see if he spoke then started up again. "You're leaving today, that'll be exciting. Just in time for senior year!" 

 

Connor scowled down at their blankets. "Don't fucking remind me." 

 

Heidi walked over to the bed and pat Connor's knee, moving it to the side so she could sit on the edge of the bed. "Come on, Connor. It's Senior year," she shook Connor's knees a bit. "I think it'll be a good year for you." Connor just scowled more down at his legs, clenching and unclenching his fists. Heidi frowned. "What's wrong?" 

 

"I've heard this bullshit a hundred times before." he said harshly. He laid down again so he could roll over onto his side, facing away from Heidi. "I don't need another fucking motivational speech about how another shitty school year is gonna suddenly change my life for the better. Okay? Cynthia already shoves this shit down my throat a dozen times a day. I'm pretty sure I have eighty unread texts about how senior year can change my life." 

 

Heidi went a bit quiet after that. Some guilt sat in Connor's chest but he just shoved that down and ignored it. She pat Connor's arm then Connor felt the bed lift as she stood up again. 

 

"I still think it'll be a good year for you, sweetie." Heidi said softly then pat him again. "Now c'mon. You need to eat.'' 

 

Connor groaned but he didn't fight again and just sat up, still seeming generally aggravated. He argued with Heidi to ditch most of the lunch, but they eventually compromised Connor would eat half of it. He scowled as he gave himself the insulin before taking a bite. 

 

"Alright- I need to go check on some other patients. They get antsy when I spend to much time in one room." Heidi said eventually and smiled. "But I'll be around before you leave." She promised. 

 

And Connor was alone again. 

 

He picked apart the food. It was fucking hospital food, they couldn't expect him to exactly love it. Especially since Connor's relationship with food was... a struggle. But he managed to swallow half of it before pushing the tray to the side and ignoring it. He swallowed down some water as he reached around under the pillow, digging out his phone again and blinking in surprise. 

 

_ 5 New Texts _

 

_ From: Hansen  _

 

_ Yeah that nurse sounds really awful I'm sorry.  _

 

_ So, are you going to be released any time soon? I mean you seemed to be doing okay when I was in there so hopefully they won't keep you in there too long?  _

 

_ I'm so sorry this is probably so intrusive and rude of me to ask I'm so sorry. I was just  hopign you were okay but also who even goes and asks about someone's medical state who DOES THAT  _

 

_ i otally get if oyu dont want to talk to me anymore? i m sorry  _

 

_ sorry _

 

Fuck. 

 

**To: Hansen**

 

**dude hansen youre fine**

 

**a nurse just came in and i hid my phone because sometimes they get nosy**

 

**but im leaving tonight. or this evening or whatever**

 

And there wasn't a response. Connor put his phone to the side in case Evan responded again. Then he grabbed the phone again and spent a few minutes refreshing their chat before asking himself what the fuck he was doing and finding a book on his phone to read and distract himself. 

 

His phone buzzed. 

 

Connor  unlocked the phone without hesitation then sighed. Well, it was a text. Just not what he was hoping for. 

 

_ 1 New Text _

_ From: Cynthia  _

_ Hi Sweetie ! Me & your Father are talking with the nurses downstairs to sign you out so you can come home soon... They should bring you down soon ! Love you! <3  _

 

**To: Cynthia**

**k**

 

And still nothing from Evan. 

 

Sure enough, like Cynthia said, Heidi knocked and let herself in not fifteen minutes later. "Hi, sweetie." she said happily and left the door open. "Do you want help pulling your stuff together? Your family's all downstairs." 

 

Connor shrugged and grabbed on the bed rail to help him out of bed. "You know the answer to this. I came in an ambulance, all I fucking have is the clothes on my back and a book." 

 

Heidi signed and passed Connor a small bag with his spare set of clothes and Connor dropped the book into it along with his meds. Heidi smiled again and lead him to the door. "All right, let's get you home." She said, and took him to the elevator and down to the lobby. "You- well- you know the drill. They'll want you to do a blood test in a few days, and send us your report. And I don't want to see you again unless you're visiting." She teased. 

 

Now it was Connor's turn to sigh and he nodded. "Alright- yeah, yeah. It's not like I enjoy ending up here." 

 

"I know... I know. But we all worry about you here, we want you to do well." Heidi gave his arm a final squeeze before they arrived in the lobby. "Your parents are right by the door..... Your dad seemed in a bit of a rush?" 

 

"What else is fucking new?" Connor pulled his bag over his shoulder and scowled, starting towards them. He stopped halfway and glanced back at Heidi, offering her a small wave. She grinned and waved back before another nurse whisked her away. 

 

He sighed and took a steadying breath, chewing on his hands as he walked towards his family. Larry was checking his emails, of course he was, and didn't seem like he could be bothered to look at Connor. Zoe was sitting against the window and reading her book as she scowled. Connor could just imagine the conversation before they dragged her here to pick him up. And then Cynthia was pacing, stopping and making an expression Connor couldn't read when she saw Connor. She gasped and ran over, pulling him into a tight hug. 

 

"Connor! Baby! How are you feeling?" She tried to push Connor's hair back but he slid out of her grasp and stepped back before she could. He tried to ignore that heartbroken look on her face, he was used to it. 

 

"Like I almost died, then was stuck in a bed for a few days." He answered bluntly, looking out the window instead of at Zoe's glare. 

 

Cynthia paused, seeming unsure of what to say. "Let's just get you home." 

 

"There's already enough traffic I won't be able to make my meeting... let's get going." Larry finally spoke up and looked at Connor. He gave Connor the look he fucking hated. A mix of disappointment and anger and 'why does my son have to be such a fuckup'. 

 

"Let's just fucking go." Connor snapped and pushed past everyone, ignoring the way Zoe cursed when he accidentally bumped her book. 

And his phone still didn't buzz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on tumblr: yourbrother-crutchie  
> Hopefully in the next chapter since Connor's out of the hospital stuff will get started, I promise.

**Author's Note:**

> So before I peace out I just kinda want to say I love the entire DEH AU discord, as well as the lovely Ari who has put up with me NEVER shutting up about this. 
> 
> Hmu on tumblr to chat or talk? @yourbrother-crutchie


End file.
